This invention relates generally to a training device for improving a golfer""s golf game, and more particularly to a device that trains a golfer to square more accurately the golf club face during the swing for improving the golfer""s swing and golf game.
One of the most basic and difficult aspects of golf is the development of a proper golf swing to achieve an accurate and powerful shot that sends the ball a proper distance in a straight line towards the hole in the green. A desired golf swing is generally smooth with the golf club remaining in a constant plane throughout the swing. The golf club should be taken away from the ball at a smooth, even tempo to the top of the backswing. The downswing follows the backswing with the club staying in the same plane as in the backswing with the club head being smoothly accelerated through impact with a golf ball.
While the proper golf swing is relatively simple to describe and visualize, it is very difficult for many golfer""s to achieve. Consequently, there is a real need for training devices for improving a golfer""s swing.
The prior art abounds with devices for training a golfer to develop a proper swing of golf clubs. Numerous such prior art golf swing training devices are disclosed in United States patents as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,575 to Hause; U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,340 to Tiller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,585 to Koch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,561 to Lux; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,427 to Bryan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,396 to Bloom; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,568 to Richardson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,100 to Potter; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,341 to Koch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,575 discloses a practice golf club having a hinge interposed in its shaft which permits the head of the club to pivot relative to the grip when the club is improperly swung but operates to keep the shaft rigid and straight when the club is swung properly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,340 discloses a practice golf club having a head structure that is dynamically responsive to the nature of the swing movement to signal certain swing characteristics to the player through the feel and sight of that dynamic action. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,585 discloses a golf club swing training device having a hinge mechanism interposed on the shaft adjacent to the club head. The hinge mechanism includes a female member having yoke portions which permit two-way movement of a male member and an adjusting screw which corporates with a biasing spring and generally spherical member to adjust the force necessary to break or articulate the hinge mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,561 discloses a golf club swing training device in which the head of the club is hinged to the shaft such that the head breaks or pivots with respect to the shaft when, during the swing, the club does not follow a prescribed path of travel or the club is improperly rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,427 discloses a golf club training club including a hinge interposed on the shaft adjacent to the head of the club which allows the shaft to articulate when the club is swung improperly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,396 discloses a golf club swing training device including a hinge mechanism adjacent to the club head which is adapted to pivot when the club is swung improperly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,568 discloses a golf club swing training device including a hinge interposed within the shaft which is adapted to break the hinge if the swing is improper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,100 discloses a golf club swing training device including a spring loaded hinge interposed in the shaft of the club which breaks when the swing is improper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,341 discloses a golf club swing training device having a hinge mechanism interposed in the shaft of the club which breaks or articulates when the device is swung improperly to indicate a defect in the swing.
While there are numerous devices for training a golfer to improve his swing and golf game in the prior art, including those disclosed in the above-identified United States patents, many are complex and suffer from numerous deficiencies and disadvantages. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and disadvantages in that it provides an improved golf swing training club that fills the need for a simple, inexpensive, golf swing training club which can be used by both right handed and left handed golfers.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a practice club that trains a golfer to square more accurately the golf club face during the swing for improving the golfer""s swing and golf game. The golf swing training club generally comprises a shaft, a cylinder or a clicker secured to the shaft, a club head hingedly secured to the cylinder or clicker, and a roller ball to practice precise contact. The hinged club head is adapted to make a clicking noise when it breaks down to indicate an improper swing tempo. The roller ball spins when the club face is squared at the time of impact. Swing practice with the training club of the present invention trains a golfer to develop a slower, more fluid, motion swing to thus achieve and maintain a truer swing plane for consistently making contact with a golf ball when playing golf. The spinning roller ball also allows a golfer to practice keeping his head down and his eyes on the target point. The training club of the present invention can be used by both right handed golfers and left handed golfers. The drawings illustrate a right handed golfer using the training club of the present invention. With a proper grip and a limited knowledge of the other fundamentals of the game of golf, the present invention teaches a golfer to lower his scores while actually playing golf. Spring tension in the breaking club head can be readily adjusted to effect the breaking down of the club head as the golfer""s swing develops.
There is a real need for a simple and inexpensive golf swing training club that will enable a golfer to improve his golf game. The adjustable golf swing training club of the present invention fulfills these needs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and relatively inexpensive golf swing training club which includes a hinge mechanism that permits the club head to break with respect to the shaft when, during a golf swing, the club is moving too fast, moves through an incorrect arc, or is subject to a jerking or other unusual motion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive golf swing training club which includes an adjustable hinge mechanism that permits the club head to break with respect to its shaft during an improper golf swing.
These objects as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.